<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I LIKE IT WHEN YOU SLEEP by TheBroken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753451">I LIKE IT WHEN YOU SLEEP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroken/pseuds/TheBroken'>TheBroken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Lesbian Couple, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Erotica, F/F, Feels, Love, Passionate Feelings, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching Someone Sleep, canon lesbian characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroken/pseuds/TheBroken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when Mei is just lying there beside her in dreamy slumber, Yuzu can't keep her eyes off of the raven-haired beauty...</p><p>Because... Yuzu likes it when she sleeps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I LIKE IT WHEN YOU SLEEP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorIsAjar/gifts">DoorIsAjar</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I dedicate this piece to the magnificent, romantic, and touching writer DoorIsAjar, who is chief among those people who's writing encouraged me to put to words my first prose here! A thousand thanks for this, and their encouragement and kindness!</p><p>I hope this story fulfills your daily recommended requirements of Romance, Love, Feels, and Yummy, Warm and Fuzzy Goodness!</p><p>So...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuzu loved Mei's laughter, a magical sound that seemingly floated about her, recalling to the Emerald-eyed girls' mind the tinkling of a soft brook meandering thru a blessed place, wafting her loving heart heavenward like a prayer.</p><p>She loved her rare smiles, which started in her dreamy, somewhat melancholic violet eyes until somehow, they would end on her perfect lips, and wanted to live in the shadow of that smile for a blessed eon, just she and its owner.</p><p>She loved Mei's kisses, the approach of her perfect small red lips invariably causing her own generous pink pair to tremble the moment before they touched together, and they were willingly lost once again to the ecstasy of two, becoming <em>ONE.</em></p><p>She loved the current that flowed between their warm nakedness as her skin ignited upon touching her Mei's Ivory loveliness, the resultant passion-blaze spreading thru her entire body...</p><p>
  <em>Oh how deeply the green-eyed beauty shivered in her core, thinking of that!</em>
</p><p><em>SHE </em> <em>LOVED...</em></p><p>
  <em>Yuzu loved to watch Mei as she slept.</em>
</p><p>Yuzu had been doing it ever since she had first become attracted to the Ebony-haired Goddess, long before she confessed her aching love-sick heart to her, long before their first <em>real kiss,</em> when she had helped Mei come to terms with her feelings for her father, and they had shared that perfect, luscious, soul connection of their searching lips, forever seared into both their hearts like a willing and proudly borne brand to their devotion...yes, even before that, she had surreptitiously enjoyed the gorgeous girl at rest.</p><p>Yuzu had fearlessly circumnavigated the secret Island of her lover's body in the sea of night, had charted in her heart it's hidden treasure-troves, its safe harbors- until she knew its every curve, every plane, and every subtlety, almost as well as her own.</p><p>She knew the gentle rise and fall of the pale bosom like the ticking of a clock that counted the moments until their next kiss.</p><p>She knew the steady throbbing of that sleeping heart because hers held a part of it, as Mei's did of hers, in some strange alchemy possessed only by true lovers, her's beat in sync with the dark-haired beauty's.</p><p>She knew the expressions that flowed over that porcelain-skinned, elegant face at times because Yuzu was her watchful and silent guardian, ready to stand between Mei and the dark mysteries of sleep.</p><p>Sometimes, her lover would speak in her sleep,- often when she was troubled, and Yuzu would whisper encouragement, her comforting touch gossamer upon the other girl's white skin.</p><p>Sometimes, the alabaster beauty softly laughed, filling Yuzu with such warmth she wanted to take the other in her arms and beg admission to the fairy-tale world she knew she had been transported to.</p><p>Sometimes, too, Mei would cry in her sleep, the tears running down the now sorrowful face, and Yuzu, watching, would cry herself, her heart breaking at seeing her beloved troubled in such a way. She would lay beside her, whispering sweet words until the moment had passed, not allowing herself to sleep until her lover was at peace again.</p><p>It was the blonde Angel's secret vice, and some nights she was up later than she should have been, unable to tear herself away from her vigil.</p><p><em>"<strong>How can anyone be that perfect...that beautiful ...even when they're sleeping?"</strong></em> she wondered, enraptured at the revelation of such magnificent beauty, given to her eyes only.</p><p>It was just yet another mystery concerning her lover, another bit of magic to marvel at.</p><p>True, Yuzu had been caught at it a few times by a half-drowsy Mei, but had guessed the girl hadn't remembered it when she awoke the next morning, because, she thought with a smile, Mei could never have resisted teasing her! So, to the best of her knowledge... she remained undiscovered.</p><p>She had a subtle technique of slowly edging to her lover's side of the bed, the most precise, graceful movements she ever performed, an almost agonizingly minute progression flowing until she was within a hands' breadth of her beloved, only to ever so gradually prop herself up on one arm until her face was mere inches away from the object of her affections, offering a clear and most splendid view of the sleeping girl's incomparable features. Once there, she could worship the beatific countenance at her leisure in quiet reverence, stroking the glossy black tresses, imagining how they felt against her face and breasts as her lover lay atop her in her naked glory, as time seemed to stand still for her.</p><p>Oh, the <em>ecstasy</em> that vision placed her trembling heart in! </p><p> On this night she was thinking: "It's harmless...I Just love everything about Mei! I can't stop myself from doing it, either! I just hope she doesn't find out and think I'm crazy or something. But whether it's strange, or not...It's so wonderful!" How she treasured these moments! She gathered them up in a private room of her heart where her very soul polished them for its delight, as precious stones are faceted by a jeweler until each was a memory set into the crown of her love</p><p>Yuzu would be daring, on this night, as she so often was, these days. Her green eyes long since widely dilated in the darkness, she looked on her supreme desire and gently shuddered from the mad pounding of her lovesick heart.</p><p>Another moment, another exquisite, throbbing moment spent gazing upon<em> her Love, her Goddess, her Everything!</em></p><p>Then, just before she was sure her heart would burst apart, she planted the most delicate kiss upon the graceful curve of those sensuous, perfect lips, a touch that scarcely displaced the air.  the trembling girl withdrew just as deftly...and would not be apprehended tonight. Yuzu had kissed the fair princess, stealing the precious rubies of those peerless lips. The lovely<em> kiss-thief</em> wore a sweet smile of covert pleasure, the satin-skinned face flushed, as if from a great exertion. placing a hand over her fluttering heart until it had calmed itself, she felt faint for a moment, the strong passions nearly overwhelming her ability to bear them.</p><p>
  <em>"One day, I swear it will explode!" she thought, 'But I'll die happy!" </em>
</p><p>Yuzu looked around the room,  gradually remembering who, where, and when she was. She had spent a long time in a precious waking dream, and waking up to base reality was not her passion.</p><p>She looked at the clock: 1:00 AM. </p><p>She caught herself before she groaned out loud. <em>"I can't believe I've done it again!"</em> She chastised herself silently. <em>' Time to try and get to sleep!'</em> And she allowed herself one final heavenly view of her only one, always the art lover at heart.  'Goodnight, love. "  she whispered almost imperceptibly. Meticulously, painstakingly, she slowly retraced the puzzle of her previous complex, exacting movements, edging back to her side of the bed, gently letting go of the lovely black hair that as usual, she had been caressing. She lay flat on her back, finally catching her breath with eyes shut, thinking last fading thoughts of her lover before Morpheus coaxed her homewards.</p><p>
  <em>The suddenly exhausted girl drank deeply of the cup he proffered. But an Amethyst-eyed and tender Goddess awaited her loving veneration in the reward of her glorious, sensual dreams.</em>
</p><p>Sometime in the night, the dark-haired girl beside her stirred ever so carefully from slumber. Methodically, so that her movement was almost unnoticeable, she began to inch toward the girl beside her, her movements skilled from so many nights of long practice. Precisely, unremittingly, and painstakingly so she made no sound, no rustle of the sheets covering them both betraying her actions, until she was once again, as so many times she had been, eventually leaning over the sleeping beauty's face. By long experience and stealth, she knew the blonde girl was so lost to profound repose, that there was little that could arouse her to wakefulness at this point.</p><p>
  <em>And now, once again, she could indulge herself in her secret nocturnal delight.</em>
</p><p>She reached out and oh so tenderly began to stroke the blonde mane, marveling at the way the silky waves felt to her touch, imagining the way they felt as the waves of gold fell upon her face and body as the two tumbled in each other's loving arms, so beguiled, so...achingly and blissfully lost in each other.</p><p>She had to stop a shiver that threatened to reveal her in the enjoyment of this secret pleasure,  that came upon her just at the <em>thought</em> of that!</p><p>The ghost of a sigh barely escaped the alluring red lips, a mere breath in the silence of the room, where she fancied she could hear the beating of their two hearts, together.</p><p>Her breathtaking and now wet Violet eyes filled up with an almost childlike look of love and adoration, as her secret kiss fell upon the peaceful brow of the green-eyed girl, soft and precious as a babies' breath, and a tiny, heart-stealing smile appeared on the other's pink lips, as she stirred ever so slightly in a sweet, empyreal dream. The raven-haired girl watched her in nearly worshipful awe, and thought<strong>:</strong></p><p>
  <em>"How could anyone be that <strong>perfect</strong> ...that <strong>beautiful.</strong>..even when they're sleeping?.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"<strong>Oh, my  Angel...I like it when you sleep..."</strong></em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I always love the scenes Saburouta Sensei has of our two girls watching each other sleep! This is the inspiration for my story!</p><p>Of my many Citrus fan fictions I have written so far, I must say I enjoy writing those which especially point up the tender romantic elements! That's really where I'm at! </p><p>And if my prose is slightly purple at times...purple is my favorite color!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>